Standing in the Rain
I started off with my walk, as I do every morning. I was walking in a forest not far from my farm house, walking my husky, starting off down an path I had not been down before. Walking down I had noticed that it had became more foggy and my dog had became more tense, when I saw a little boy by a steep hill, hiding behind a tree. When I approached him he vanished behind the tree. I didn't think much of it, so I continued with my day. Later that night I noticed the sense of being watched from afar. I tossed and turned almost all night, the rain was heavier than it had been the other night. When I woke up I could only remember a dream about laughing children, I couldn't see anything though. when I went for my walk, I saw the little boy again, this time I had gotten a good view of what he looked like. He was wearing shorts, a blue tee, no shoes, and black hair, weirdest feature was that his eyes were black. This time the boy was by a lake, he looked as if he wanted to jump in. I approached him and said, "Hey. Be careful, the lake is very deep." He looked at me for a quick second and then said, "Daddy?" and then disappeared. I walked home, starting to feel scared, and confused about what was happening. That night I found that I couldn't sleep, the boy's words had me scared enough, I again had the feeling of being watched from outside, I got up and looked out the window to see the little boy standing by a tree. I opened the window and called out to him "Hey, what are you doing?" He just looked at me and walked off, soon I heard little thumping noises coming from my attic and weird sounds coming from below me. I soon heard the slight laughter of the little boy (or what I think was him). I stayed awake that night, I invited over my friend to see it with me. We were walking and started to notice it was getting dark. The fog made it quite hard to see. We finally found the little boy who was sitting on a log. When he saw us, he ran into the forest. My friend walked faster to see, but as fast as he was there, he was gone. The next few nights I had nightmares about an older looking man, speaking in languages I had never heard of before, or sometimes repeating words. It drove me into being an insomniac. I saw the boy very little after the night that he stood outside my gates. One night I got lost in the woods and managed to make it back to my farm, or at least a few miles away. A small farm shed that carried a bed by an abandoned farm came to my aid. When I got inside there were blood stains on the walls, and the bed seemed fairly ripped. There were no door or windows. Lightning stuck and when I looked to the door the same man whom I had seen in my dreams sat there, his face mangled and his yellow shirt stained with blood. My heart beated as the rain fell, making background noises. And he said one thing: "Where is my son?" Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings